nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Maria Sarushima
Suzaku High School Cheerleading Team (OAD only) |previous affiliation= |occupation= Student Model Cheerleader (OAD only) |previous occupation= Witch |club= |previous club= |team= Cheerleading Team (OAD only) |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Suzaku High School |status= Active |relatives= Unnamed Brother |ability= |former ability= Premonition |affected spell= |manga debut= Chapter 33 |anime debut= Episode 7 |japanese voice=Yuki Takao |english voice=Tabitha Ray |image gallery= }} Maria Sarushima (猿島マリア Sarushima Maria) was the witch of Premonition of Rika's set, before losing her powers. Appearance Maria is tall and has a slender build with big breasts. She has long, pink hair that she always wears in a ponytail and, like almost all female characters in the series, exposed ears with long locks in front of them. In her initial appearances away from school, she is usually seen wearing tanktops and shorts, but when she returns to Suzaku High, she wears the standard school uniform. Other than that, she wears hoop earrings. Personality Maria is generally very friendly and easygoing, rarely shown to be in a bad mood and easily able to talk to anyone. She is physically affectionate towards her friends as she likes to kiss and hug them. She is also shown to have a flirtatious streak, especially towards Yamada as she comes with a few suggestive comments around him and even uses her tongue to kiss him. Due to her flirtatious and friendly personality along with her attractive look, Maria is a relatively popular student. While mostly a positive character, Maria has shown some subtle negative traits: she gave up trying to prevent the fire from occuring at the school and simply shut herself away at home and doesn't ask anyone for help, partly because she didn't think that anyone would believe that she can see the future. Prior to meeting Ryu, Maria has only been shown to use her power for herself only. Had she never meet Ryu and understanding the negative side of her power, she is likely to be the witch who abuses her power for self gain the most, as shown during the time that her memories of Ryu were erased: she clearly uses her power to gain high score in the exam and alike. By meeting with Ryu, she understands that sometimes the future aren't meant to be see, both in good futures and bad futures, and only use her power to help Ryu and his friends when needed. History Sometimes before the story, Maria returned from studying oversea to Suzaki Highschool. She was chosen to be among the six "smartest girls" to be one of the seven witches, in her case, the Premonition Witch. Due to her often kissing her friends and alike for greeting, Maria quickly acknowledged her power and uses it for day by day personal gain: predicting future exam, free period and alike. However, one day Maria forsaw a terrible tragedy of the old school building being burned down after kissing Kentaro Tsubaki, and that she is blamed as the perpreter alongside Ryu Yamada, an outcast student, with no one believes her words at all. Fearing for this, Maria stopped going to school in order to prevent the event from happening but to no success. Plot Futuristic Arc Many months later, Maria is visited by Ryu Yamada and Toranosuke Miyamura who come to confirm about the fact that she is a witch from Meiko Otsuka, another witch in the same class as her. Although initially only asking them to help her cleanup her house, Maria eventually decides to tell Ryu of the problem after seeing that their meeting must be destined even though she tried to avoid him before. Hearing this, Ryu agrees to help her and ask to kiss her to copy her power. Although a bit shocked, Maria feels very happy and wishes that she can go to school again. Later, after studying her power and its effect carefully with the help of Meiko, the group come to conclusion that Kentaro Tsubaki is behind the accident at the old school building, with his failed love confession toward Urara being the cause. With Maria being at risk of being expelled, Ryu decides to confront Kentaro to stop him but to no avail. The group decides to stall Kentaro instead by having Ryu in Urara's body lures him far away from the school until the time that the fire breaks out with Maria using her power on Miyabi to see if the future is changed or not. During this time, Maria forsees the worst future with Urara being blamed for arson instead of her or Ryu. Fortunately, Ryu is able to swap body with Kentaro in time to prevent the accident. Although happy and grateful to Ryu's help, Maria learns a valuable lesson from this accident to not abuse her power: the future that she sees cannot be controlled and sometimes both good and bad futures aren't meant to be know of. Culture Festival Arc By the end of the day of the Culture Festival, Maria happily claims that she is thankful to have a power of use. Ryu thanks her back, sitting by a wall, She ponders on how many people he had to kiss. She asks if they are even now, he reminds her that she does not have to pay him back for stopping the fire. She then asks him if it is possible to lose her Witch powers, without changing schools. He questions her reasoning, as she tells him that she does not like her power. Due to always knowing what to expect, only being half as happy when she sees a good future, and worse as she sees a bad future, noting how they nearly failed to stop the fire. She also notes that recently witches are targeting her because of her power. She then gives her main reason, wanting to fall in love, without seeing their future every time they kiss. They watch as the festival continues.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 52, Page 14-18 Witch Hunting Arc Maria is asked by Nene if she could get her future read, which she agrees aswell as to go to her house to study.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 77, Page 14 In Nene's house, Maria is lectured by Nene for not understanding the problem, commenting she should calm down. Earlier that night, she is kissed by Ryu, causing her to remember him. After Meiko had falled asleep, She notes that when she wakes up her memories will be back, which Nene confirms. She hugs Ryu, comforting him for his loneliness over the past few days, adding that he should have kissed her sooner. She notes that she would do anything for him, with Shinichi noting that that he was forgotten as well. As Shinichi reminds them that the team has now grown exponentially, she announces her Premonition power. However after Ryu announces his, she the others question if they really need the use of two identical powers.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 2-7 The following day, She and the others tell Ryu that about their plan, which if something goes awry she will use her premonition power to correct it. Proud of their plan, they await for complements, but Ryu complains, making them glare at him. As Shinichi arrives, stating he failed, she is surprised to hear this and is accompanied by Saeko, who asks a favor. She listens as she requests them to stop Noa, making her question why.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 8-11 Later after Ryu brings Noa to the Nurse's Office, from the outside she and Meiko laugh as Shinichi holds back a jealous Nene.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 78, Page 20 Winter Break Arc Maria finds Ryu around the halls, having thought of visiting him. She shows him that she had won a modeling contest, she then leaves with two of her friends, Ryu says that he is impressed with her. Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 111, page 9 Second Witch War Arc Maria was asked to help the Student Council experiment on the new witch power they obtained. However she gently refused as she had a photo-shoot for her modeling career. Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 139, page 2 Recovering the Lost Memories Arc After Shinichi wishes to bring back all the memories, Maria starts to remember all her erased memories.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 6-7 Which some time after, she visits Ryu about this, ranting to him that he should have told her sooner.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 225, Page 5 Former Abilities Premonition: Maria's witch abilities is Premonition, when Maria kisses another person she can foresee a brief scene in the future. It is noted that the scenes she sees are from the point of view of the person she kissed. However, she cannot control what she could see in the future, for both good and bad one, and that the future itself cannot be changed unless there is another witch power involved in the equation. She lost this power after Yamada wished for all witch powers to disappear from the school. Appearances in Other Media OVAs Second Coming of the Suzaka Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Maria along with the cheerleaders are practicing their cheer as Urara, Ryu and Miyabi are running behind them towards the Supernatural Studies Club room. Later at the School Clubhouse she and the Cheerleading Team decide to use it for their training spot. She then asks them if they're ready to practice their pyramid routine, which they all answers with a yes. Back at Suzaka High while the cheerleaders are practicing, Ryu and Toranosuke ask her if she could help them with their dance for the festival, calling them awesome for doing so. As Toranosuke asks her, she thinks about it until one of her teamates call her, which she responds that she's coming. She apologizes that she can't, as their cheer practice is still going on and that she can't do both. She then says goodbye as she heads to her team. Later the club members are called to the Student Council Office to determine what order the teams will perform in, with Maria selected to pick for her team. Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo OVA: Second Coming of the Suzaka Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! Relationship Ryu Yamada In Chapter 34, Maria blushed when Ryu said to kiss him, and after they kissed, so it seems that she doesn't mind him. She thanked Ryu by giving him a hug for helping stop the fire, which allowed to her to return to school and was amused by his shy behavior. They became good friends afterwards and she doesn't hesitate to show Ryu her modeling pictures once he helped her lose her witch power. Trivia *Her name Maria. while a japanese name, is also a western name that means "wished-for child", "beloved", "love", and "star of the sea", referring to her being friendly and popular. While her surname Sarushima means "Island of Monkey", referring to her playful personality. *Maria placed 10th on the character popularity poll in 2016. Titles Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Third-Year Students Category:Former Witches Category:Article stubs